1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical apparatus system including an electrical apparatus other than an electrical tool and also including a tool battery used as a power source for the electrical tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-511931, an impact-resistant audio apparatus which can be used with either of an AC power supply or a DC power supply (battery power) is disclosed. The audio apparatus in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-511931 includes a rectangular housing, and is configured to accommodate all components such as an audio body, a power source device, and a battery in the interior of the housing. The housing is surrounded by rods assembled into a rectangular frame shape from the front, rear, left, right, above, and below so as to be capable of receiving an impact from the outside with the rods. In addition, the rods assembled into the rectangular frame shape allow the audio apparatus to be installed stably on an installation surface thereof.
However, since the audio apparatus described above is configured to accommodate all the components such as the audio body, the power source device, and the battery in the interior of the housing, the housing is required to have a large size. In addition, the periphery of the housing is surrounded by the rods assembled into the rectangular frame shape. Therefore, the audio apparatus is inevitably upsized.
Thus, there is a need in the art to allow a tool battery having a high impact resistance to be used as a power source for electrical apparatuses other than an electrical tool and enhance an utility value of the tool battery. Further, there is a need in the art to allow the tool battery to support the electrical apparatuses as a base to prevent a supporting mechanism for the electrical apparatuses from becoming a large scale.